The secret kiss
by Beatlesfreak
Summary: "Ich muss dich jetzt töten." flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme triefte vor Trauer und unterdrückter Wut. "Wir wissen beide, dass du mich nicht töten kannst." sein Atem zog über ihr Ohr, liebkoste ihre Haut und ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen entstehen.


Author's Note:**!Spoiler für das Manga ab Kapitel 487!**

Mir gehören weder Naruto, noch irgendwelche anderen Charaktere aus dem Manga oder der Anime Serie. Leider! :(

Die großartige Idee hatte leider schon Masashi Kishimoto.

Folglich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit!

Dieser Geschichte widme ich meiner tollen Freundin die immer für mich da ist und die ich lieb hab! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Betti! :D

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen! :)

* * *

**Ein Kuss. **

**Das war alles was ihre Gefühle miteinander verband. Das war alles, was sie jemals miteinander geteilt hatten, doch es war genug. **

**Ihre Lippen waren weich und zart, während seine Lippen hart und verlangend waren. Sie hatten den Moment genossen, an dem die Zeit still stand, beide ihre Pflichten für einen Moment vergessen konnten. Doch so sehr die strahlende Schönheit die Verkörperung des Guten und die dunkle, verdorrte Seele es auch genossen, sie wussten, dass der Moment nicht ewig halten würde und sie anschließend getrennte Wege gehen mussten, auf dem der eine dem anderen nicht folgen konnte.**

** Und so war es, dass das Mädchen sich von ihm drückte, ihre grünen Augen den Blick der schwarzen suchten und sie sehen konnte, dass auch er die Wahrheit wusste.**

** "Ich muss dich jetzt töten."flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme triefte vor Trauer und unterdrückter Wut. Wut auf IHN! **

**Ein Lächeln spielte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er mit seinen Fingern eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich und sich zu ihrem Gesicht lehnte. "Wir wissen beide, dass du mich nicht töten kannst." sein Atem zog über ihr Ohr, liebkoste ihre Haut und ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen entstehen.**

**Die Worte waren ohne Gefühle gesprochen, was die Bedeutung von ihnen nur noch mehr verstärkte. Es war eine Tatsache und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Er hatte immer recht. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wieso war sie nur so schwach? Wieso konnte sie nicht mehr wie Naruto sein? Warme Hände hüllten ihr Gesicht ein und sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen um diesen Moment voll und ganz zu genießen.**

** Ihr Herz raste schnell in ihrer Brust, machte Luftsprünge und jubelte, während ihr Verstand sie anschrie, sie fragte was sie hier tat, dass sie ihn töten sollte, solange sie noch die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Doch dann tauchte Sasukes Stimme wieder in ihren Gedanken auf. "Wir wissen beide, dass du mich nicht töten kannst."**

** Wie recht er doch mit dieser Aussage hatte und wie sehr sie ihn dafür hasste, dass sie wegen ihm ihre Pflichten als Shinobi nicht erfüllen konnte. Harte Lippen trafen ihre Stirn und küssten sie, bevor er sich zurück zog und einige Schritte zurück trat. Enttäuscht öffnete sie ihre Augen, da sie wusste, dass das hier das Ende war. Mehr würde sich zwischen ihnen niemals fuhr sich mit ihrem Finger langsam über die Stellen wo er sie berührt hatte, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Sasuke richtete.**

** "Geh nicht." flüsterte sie, ein letzter, zum Scheitern verurteilter Versuch, doch sie konnte ihn nicht einfach ziehen lassen ohne es wenigstens zu versuchen.**

** Er sah sie emotionslos an, starrte in ihre Augen. "Wieso nicht?" fragte er schließlich, seine Augen nie von ihr abwendend. "Weil ich dich liebe." Und obwohl sie diese Worte schon so oft gesagt hatte, erst in diesem Moment schien ihr vollkommen klar zu werden, was sie bedeuteten. Sie liebte ihn und von Tag zu Tag wurde diese Liebe stärker. Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht genau deuten konnte, bevor er verschwand. An der Stelle wo er vor ein paar Sekunden gestanden hatte, war nun vollkommene Leere. Wie ein Traum war er verblasst. **

**Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen und erschöpft fiel sie zu Boden, Tränen liefen an ihrer Wange herab. Sie war schwach, schon immer schwach gewesen und dieser Moment hier, so sehr sie ihn sich auch gewünscht hatte, hätte nie passieren dürfen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie in dieser Position saß, stumme Tränen an ihrer Wange herunter liefen, als ihre Freunde sie in genau der selben Position fanden.**

** Lee und Naruto waren sofort besorgt auf sie zugelaufen, durchlöcherten sie mit Fragen, doch sie konnte keine Wörter ausmachen, nur das angenehme Summen ihrer Stimmen erreichte ihre Ohren. Sie konnte sehen, wie Akamaru bellte, Kiba ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf und er Sakura schließlich mit wissenden Augen betrachtete. Fragend hatten sich die anderen zu ihm gedreht, wollten wissen was los war und ein einziges Wort verließ seine Lippen und auch wenn sie es nicht hören konnte, sie konnte es von seinen Lippen ablesen.**

**"Sasuke."**

** Naruto war derjenige der sich danach zu ihr umgedreht hatte, sie mit so viel Verständnis und Liebe ansah, Liebe die sie nie verdient hatte. Und in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass er es wusste. Der Junge, dem sie niemals so viel Verstand zugetraut hatte, hatte verstanden was zwischen ihr und Sasuke passiert war. Da hatte sie ihn anscheinend unterschätzt. Schon wieder.**

** Naruto sagte nichts, sondern zog ihren bebenden Körper zu sich, bevor er seine Arme unter ihre Knie und ihren Armen schlängelte und sie ohne Probleme aufhob. Augenblicklich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und versteckte ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken. Es war eine schöne Position, sie genoss sie und doch erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich im Stillen wünschte, dass Sasuke doch Narutos Platz einnehmen sollte. Und noch weiter hinten antwortete ihr eine beinahe flüsternde Stimme, dass dies unmöglich sei. Denn Sasuke hatte schon lange aufgehört etwas zu empfinden …**

**So war es, dass sie sich nach einigen Wochen gegenüber standen. Auf Sasukes Händen klebte Blut, seine Augen huschten durch die Reihen und blieben schließlich an ihr hängen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder waren seine Augen noch kälter, noch lebloser geworden als sie ohnehin schon waren? Rock Lee trat vor, schien sie vor Sasuke schützen zu wollen, doch sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zwang ihn somit zum Stillstand. **

**"Nein." hauchte sie. "Ich muss es tun."**

** Lee warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete sie, dass er etwas sagen würde, sie versuchen würde aufzuhalten, doch er wandte seinen Blick schließlich von ihr ab und schwieg, seine Augen auf Sasuke gerichtet. "Wir beide wissen, dass du mich nicht töten kannst." meldete sich Sasuke in ihrem Kopf wieder zu Wort, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Dann musste sie sich einfach dazu zwingen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. **

**Zielsicher trat sie nach vorne, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihre grünen, keine Gefühlsregung war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Sie schluckte schwer, zwang ihr rasendes Herz zu Ruhe. "Du kannst nicht weiter." meinte sie als sie den Abstand zu ihm verringert hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment flackerten seine Augen an ihr vorbei, in die Richtung in der Konoha lag. "Das ist alles?" fragte er und ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. **

**Wo zuvor noch etwas Emotionen zu hören war, war nun gähnende Leere. Es war beinahe so, als würde sie zu einem Toten sprechen. "Das sind alle, die mich aufhalten sollen?" Er warf Sakura erneut einen Blick zu und warf plötzlich seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Augenblicklich schalteten sich ihre Instinkte ein, riefen ihr zu, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Denn sie hatte es hier nicht länger mit einem verständnisvollen Menschen zu tun.**

**Sasuke war vollkommen verrückt geworden, die Gefühle der Rache und der Wut schienen nun auch das letzte bisschen seines Verstandes verschluckt zu haben, doch obwohl sie in diesem Moment am liebsten gerannt wäre, ihre Füße wollten ihr nicht gehorchen und so stand sie einfach nur da und wartete, bis Sasuke aufgehört hatte zu lachen. Sie musste nicht lange warten. Denn so plötzlich es auch begonnen hatte, so plötzlich hörte er auch wieder auf. **

**"Glaubst du, 4 Shinobis könnten mich aufhalten?" fragte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, sofort spannten sich sämtliche Muskeln in ihren Körper. "Ich kann die Angst in euren Augen sehen." **

**Ein Lächeln spielte sich auf seinen Lippen. "Ein wahrer Shinobi sollte nicht von Emotionen geführt werden." Sakuras Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. "Ich werde euch alle töten und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten können." sagte er mit so viel Gleichgültigkeit, dass es Sakura beinahe unreal vorkam. "Denn ich kann nicht fühlen." Es war ein einfacher Satz, doch er reichte, um ihr Herz in Stücke zu schlagen. Er kann nicht fühlen, konnte es wahrscheinlich auch nie, sie wusste es ... Doch wieso schmerzte es so sehr?**

** Sakuras Hals fühlte sich trocken an, als sich ihr Sasuke immer noch näherte und sie wie gelähmt vor ihm stand, ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchte. Und dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr. Er war größer als sie, so musste sie ihren Kopf etwas heben um in seine Augen zu sehen und da viel ihr zum ersten Mal die Veränderung auf. Er hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert, doch das Muster war anders als zuvor.**

** "Ich werde dir ein Geheimnis verraten." flüsterte er, als er seine Hand hob und ihr über die Wange fuhr.**

**"Diese Augen hier. Sie sind nicht meine." Schockiert riss sie ihre Augen auf. "Es sind Itachis."**

** Seine Stimme war plötzlich so kalt geworden, dass es sie leicht fröstelte. Sasukes Hand schloss sich plötzlich um ihre Haare und rissen ihren Kopf nach hinten, weshalb sie laut aufkeuchte und sie hören konnte, wie die anderen ihren Namen riefen. Doch sie ignorierte es und sah Sasuke weiter in die Augen. "Wieso?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass es beinahe nicht zu hören war. In Sasukes Augen erwachte ein Gefühl wieder von dem sie glaubte, es nie wieder sehen zu können. **

**Liebe.**

** "Weil ich dich liebe." sagte er, weshalb Tränen in ihre Augen traten. "Und um mein Ziel zu erreichen, muss ich meine Gefühle zerstören." Es sah für einen Moment wirklich so aus, als wäre Sasuke traurig. "Aus diesem Grund muss ich dich töten." Tränen liefen an ihrer Wange herab, doch sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. **

**"Leb wohl, Sakura." **

**Bei diesen Worten durchbohrte ihre Brust ein bläuliches Schwert, doch sie fühlte keinen Schmerz, denn die Stelle wurde augenblicklich taub. Sie konnte die erschrocken Stimmen ihrer Freunde nur am Rande wahrnehmen, als sie zusah, wie an Sasukes Wange eine einzelne Träne herab lief. Und dann konnte sie noch einmal den Moment genießen als sich Sasuke und Sakura küssten. Für einen Moment ihre Pflichten vergessen konnten. **

**So spürte sie nicht, dass sich das blaue Schwert teilte und ihren ganzen Körper durchbohrte. **

**Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht fiel zu Boden und schloss für immer ihre Augen. **

**

* * *

**

Jegliche Art von Reviews, sei es konstruktive Kritik oder sogar ein Lob sind mehr als nur erwünscht! :D**  
**


End file.
